Kakeya Shōsha
| kanji = しょうしゃかけや | romanji = Shōsha Kakeya | other names = Kakeya of the Red Tonfa(あけトンファーのかけや;AkeTonfaa no Kakeya) | image = | birthdate = July 3 | age = 27 | gender = Male | height = 182 cm | weight = 80 kg | blood type = B | hometown = Kamika Valley | homecountry = Land of Morina | affiliation =Konohagakure Land or Morina South Alliance Knights at Arms | occupation =Assistant at the Konoha Library Leader of the South Alliance Head of Morina State Founder/Leader of the Ragnarok Army | team = Ragnarok Army | partner = | family = Kintaro Shōsha (father) Amaya Ryūna (mother) Masumi Shōsha (sister) Tao Shōsha (brother) Kanami Shōsha (sister) | rank = Village Head | classification = Incantation Shinobi | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin–Yang Release | jutsu = | tools = Antidote Blood Increasing Pill Explosive Tag Military Rations Pill Scroll Tonfa }} (しょうしゃかけや;Shōsha Kakeya) is a warrior hailing from the Kamika Valley in the Land of Morina. Formerly acting as the Ruler of the Monarchy of Morina as well as the Leader of the South alliance, Kakeya is infamous throughout the Southern Continent as Kakeya of the Red Tonfa(あけトンファーのかけや;AkeTonfaa no Kakeya) for his unmatched ability to wield the tonfa weapon and soaking it red with the blood of his enemies. Background Kakeya Shōsha was born to Kintaro Shōsha and Amaya Ryūna, third of four siblings in the family. Historically, the Southern Continent he was born in was devoid of contact from Ninja's and the concept of chakra was alien to them, however, many warriors through years of training were able to utilize Natural Energy in their fighting style. Kintaro being the chief of the Kamika Valley was also one of the famed Warriors who used the unique fighting style, thus trained his children to do the same from the very young age. When Kakeya was twelve years old, he had already risen as an able soldier of the Kamika Division of the Morina State, he was native of, and participated in several wars against the neighboring Lands. During this time, Shinobi from the major nations had discovered the lands and invaded it for resources- both human and natural. It being the first time, the People of the South Continent, experienced first hand, many Lands surrendered immediately allowing the Shinobi freedom within the constraints of their country. The Nobles immediately began using mercenary shinobi for high price against other Lands within the continent. Kakeya and other like minded soldiers who didn't like the movement of shinobi within the continent, formed an alliance army known as the Ragnarok Army with an intention of persuading the Nobles for their cause and eliminating the Shinobi out of the Continent. Initially unsuccessful, in order to gain more power, Kakeya and many other Army members challenged the throne of their own countries leading to internal conflicts that also brought the Shinobi in between. Kakeya and few other succeeded and they immediately formed an Alliance of the South, combining their resources against the shinobi and other Lands to stop the movement of these Shinobi. The Lands affiliated to the South Alliance became the only Lands in the South Continent to be Shinobi-free after decades. Calamity stuck, as in one of the battles, Kakeya faced Shinzui Uchiha, who had come through Plane Walking. The unexperimented usage of the technique caused a fabric of space and time to break a needle eye and transport Kakeya to the Village of devoid of all memories. Captured and Tortured by Konoha Intelligence Division, Kakeya spat out nothing which led to his imprisonment under observation. The Prison, Kakeya was in, was immediately broken down by other prisoners soon after his imprisonment in a bid to escape. Kakeya inadvertently used his powers to restraint the prisoners and help Konoha in getting rid of the menace. Kakeya for his work was later hypnotized to work for and only for Konoha and was put to work in the Konoha Library whilst under constant watch. Personality Appearance Abilities From being an Warrior of the Southern Continent and leader of one of the best non-Shinobi Army to being the ruler of an Alliance of Lands, Kakeya has shown incredible talent and potential in whatever he has brought his mind on. His natural adaption skills in combat along with the ample opportunities for the raising in skill, made him someone, people would instantly refer when in times of need.As a commander of the Ragnarok Army, his presence in the field was equivalent to the sign of trouble-less victory. Incantation Arts Sounds effect humans and the world in a lot of ways. Humans use sounds in a sequence to form words and sentences. Some can create music with sounds and music can effect the human mind in a lot of ways, even make a person more focused. Using these sounds in a sequence is called an "incantation." For a Warrior who utilized Natural Energy, Kakeya Shōsha uses incantations to properly utilize the force. Years of experience, allowed Kakeya to create several techniques to counter shinobi ninjutsu and as been shown to even clash with the best of shinobi technique wise. Physical Prowess Bukijutsu Intelligence Sensory Perceptions Genjutsu Quotes Trivia